


Two to Tease

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [74]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sexy-Tiems.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns absolutely everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two to Tease

Ed gnashed his teeth. “Winry, don’t be such a tease!”

She peeped over the dressing screen. “Did I say you could talk?”

“Nnng!” He clenched his hands and tried to keep still, hard - _fucking difficult_ \- as it was. Winry’d caught him out of the shower, and whisked away the towel he’d anchored around his waist, then whirled him into a waiting chair. Before Ed had been able to get out more than a token protest, she’d tied his wrists to the armrests, and danced off to the dressing screen. “What are we doing again?” he asked.

“If you keep talking, you’re going to be pun- _ished_ ,” she sing-songed.

“Winry,” he groaned.

Her leg appeared from behind the screen, dressed in a long silk stocking, and Ed’s mouth went dry. How the hell was he supposed to sit in a chair when she was teasing him like this? Winry stepped out, barely dressed in scraps of lace and silk. Ed just knew it had to be taboo, what she was doing to him. His dick climbed straight up and pointed right at her.

“Now,” Winry said, hips swaying from side to side as she sauntered over to him, “you’re going to be a good boy, and do what I say, and in return, you’ll get rewarded. Deal?”

Ed traced a long, lingering look over her body, and licked his lips. She was gorgeous. His mouth went on without him. “What if I’d rather be bad?”

Her smile wicked, Winry straddled his legs on the chair, her breasts right in front of his nose. “I think that’s okay, too.”

The offer made, Ed closed his teeth around her jutting nipple, biting down firm but gentle. He hid his grin at her moan. He’d show her he could tease, too.


End file.
